Captivating Christmas
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: Harry gets a surprise Christmas present from the crew. (Harry Hook x Evie.)


**Captivating Christmas**

 **(A/N)** I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but this has been sitting in my drafts for ages and I finally managed to finish it! It's always nice to have holiday-themed stories for your ships, and we need some more of those for hevie! Pretty sure someone requested this before I went on my hiatus last year. Let me know what you think!

 **Tags:** #Christmas #Questionable Gift Giving #Slight bondage - in a non-kinky fashion #One-shot #Trapped #An Excuse For Hevie Kisses

* * *

Christmas aboard the Jolly Roger was always jovial, filled with singing, dancing, drinking and games. The decks were lined with tinsel and lights, with a gleaming star perched hazardously at the peak of the highest mast. The tree, as always, was less than ideal. It was a sickly, thin, crooked thing with barely any leaves, it's trunk rotten and hollowed. It was decorated with a few strings of flickering and cracked fairy lights, thinning tinsel and broken baubles. It wasn't much to look at, nor was it like the vibrant, colourful beauties in the yellowed storybooks in the ship's library, but it was good enough for the crew.

Harry stood beside his father by the buffet table at the side of the deck, grinning as two squabbling, drunken pirates teetered on the edge of a fight. It looked like auld one-legged Drake was about to throw a punch when his father cleared his throat, chiming his hook off the side of his glass. Everyone ceased their chattering, gambling and singing to face their Captain.

"Alright everyone, gather round! It's time for one last present before we head down to the galleys for dinner," Captain Hook announced.

Harry's brow creased into a frown, confused by his father's announcement. All the presents had been given out already, the tradition being that it was done first thing in the morning. He glanced over to his sisters, hoping they could give him a clue as to their father was up to. Their sly smiles and barely contained giggles made him realise they were in on whatever was going on. Harry swallowed, turning his gaze back to his father. The feeling of dread that was building in his stomach deepened when his father gave him a mischievous grin and ruffled his hair with his one hand.

"Bring out the present! Come now, we don't have all day!" Captain Hook hollered, gesturing for his men to hurry up.

Two large and muscled pirates brought forward a ridiculously large present. It was wrapped in faded blue paper and tied with a massive red ribbon. They placed it before him, giving Harry cheeky winks and knowing grins. Whatever his father was up to, his crew had been in on it as well.

This couldn't be good.

"Is this fir me then?" Harry asked warily.

"It certainly is, me boy! Ye deserve an extra treat for all the mischief ye've up to these past few months," Captain Hook said, beaming down proudly at his son. "Yer sisters even helped me pick it out, didn't ye me lassies?"

Of course, they had. His dear sisters were just so considerate, weren't they? Harry almost snorted at the thought. What oh what could be inside there? Nothing good, that was for sure. It could be some kind of booby trap. Perhaps a snapping crocodile like last year? Then again, their father had been raging at that prank. After he had finally climbed down from the main mast where he had hidden while the crew dealt with 'Mr Snappy', as Harriet had called him, all hell had broken loose. Given that his elder sister had earned herself a grounding for three months with that stunt, Harry knew he should be safe from anything with claws and nasty jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth. Hopefully.

Cautiously, Harry approached the present. The closer he got, the more anxious he became. He could hear something, something like movement and muffled moans coming from inside the box. Whatever was in there, it was alive.

 _Oh no_ , Harry winced.

He had a horrible suspicion that he knew what was inside the box now. Slowly, in a pathetic attempt to delay the inevitable, Harry untied the ribbon and pried open the lid. He had to go on his tip-toes to peek inside, and he sorely wished he hadn't as it confirmed his suspicion. Inside the box, gagged and tied by her ankles and wrists, was none other than his darling princess and quite likely soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend Evie.

 _Damn it. Not again._

Harry forced his most charming, roughish smile on his face, not that it did anything to lessen the scowl on his princess's face. To say she looked less than pleased by her circumstances was an understatement. She looked absolutely livid. How merciful was it that looks alone couldn't kill a person? He mouthed her a soft sorry for the treatment she had endured at the hands of his father and his crew, hoping that it would appease her a wee bit. His silent apology only served to deepen the glower on her face.

Oh, he was going to get an ear full for this.

"A gorgeous princess," Harry said, praying that the compliment might work to win his princess's favour once more. The narrowing of her eyes made it clear that it wasn't working. Harry tried his best to keep his cool but it was a rather difficult task to do when the love of his life was currently plotting numerous agonizing ways to end him. "Just what I always wanted. Thanks, lads."

The crew erupted into grins and cheers, content with Harry's seemingly pleased reaction to their 'gift'. They returned to their celebrations, whistling and singing away as they and their Captain made their way down deck for supper.

With the attention no longer on him, Harry felt himself relax a little. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. Gods above, give him strength.

Harry grabbed onto the edge of the box, surprised by how sturdy it felt. He managed to lift himself up and into it, the side somehow managing to uphold his weight without crumpling. Whatever the box was made of, it certainly wasn't cheap cardboard. Now inside the box, Harry had to be careful. Despite being a very deep box, it was still awfully small and with both him and Evie in there, there was barely any room to move without brushing against each other in some way. Admittedly, it was little awkward. A bit too tight for comfort.

"Alright, Princess, take it easy," Harry said gently, kneeling down in front of her. "Remember, this isn't ma fault!"

Harry removed the gag from over Evie's mouth, tossing it aside. He began working on untying the ropes binding her ankles, giving her a few moments to clear her throat before she gave him his scolding. He really didn't think he deserved it, after all, it was his father and crew who had kidnapped her, not him.

"Not your fault?" Evie scoffed, eyes alighting with fury. "Harry, this happens every year, even before we started dating! Last year it was Uma who kidnapped me, the year prior to that it was Gil, and now your family are getting onboard with it! And they do it to give me to you!"

"I had nuthin the dae with this, Princess," Harry insisted. "And I can't help it if ma friends are good at guessing what ma favourite treasure is."

Harry couldn't help but be proud at the bashful way Evie lowered her eyes at his words. Despite that, he could see she was still angry, and really, he couldn't blame her. Every year this happened. Someone would kidnap her and find a quirky way of presenting her to Harry like she was a Christmas present.

"Just get these ropes off me, Harry," Evie said, rolling her eyes.

 _Aye, aye, Prince-_

Harry suddenly stopped uniting her feet, taking in a quick look at her hands still bound in front of her. A mischievous smile spread on his face, causing Evie to narrow her eyes in warning. Evie was well aware that the particular grin on Harry's face right now could mean nothing but trouble.

"Harry," Evie whispered, a warning edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry ye've been inconvenienced like this Princess," Harry drawled innocently at first, but then his voice took on a wickedness that sent a shiver down Evie's spine. "But I have tae say I shant be complaining about this either."

Before Evie could snap at him, Harry tilted his head, bent down and kissed her. He could feel Evie's startlement in the way she tensed before finally relaxing into the kiss and returning it. Harry couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He broke the kiss, only to allow himself to grab Evie's tied hands and pull them up before slipping his head into the loop of her arms, bringing them closer.

"Don't think for a second that you're getting away with this, Harry," Evie murmured, resting her forehead on his. "Your kisses might be good but they're not _that_ good."

"Well I guess I'll just need tae practice more," Harry whispered back, brushing his lips teasingly against hers. "And what better time tae start than now?"

Harry gave her another kiss, this one a little harder. Evie felt her words die on her tongue, her traitorous eyes shutting again. Insticvlety, she moved to run her fingers through Harry's messy dark locks, but with her hands tied at the wrists, it was proving impossible. She broke the kiss this time, scowling at Harry's hooded eyes.

Damn pirate.

"Harry, untie me, right now," Evie gritted out.

"Oh, I don't know Princess," Hary drawled, tenderly kissing her cheek. "I think I quite like ye like this."

Harry enjoyed the way Evie's cheeks went red, the princess scandalised by his comment. She was really going to make him pay for this, that he knew. Harry chuckled at her expression. To apologise, he lowered his head down to her neck and began speckling soft and slow kisses along her throat, his hands trailing down her sides and coming to a rest on her waist.

"If I was you, Harry," Evie said, trying her best not to let Harry know how much she was enjoying his attention. "I'd be very careful of what you eat."

"Is that a threat a love?" Harry asked, taunting her throat with his teeth.

"It's a promise," Evie replied, unconsciously tilting her head to give Harry better access to her neck.

"I canny imagine ye ever poisoning me," Harry commented between his kisses. "Ye'd miss me far too much tae permanently do me in."

"Maybe," Evie replied sweetly. "My mother on the other hand, definitely not. And I should probably make you aware that your father's crew kidnapped me while I was sitting down to a Christmas dinner with her. She was _not_ best impressed."

Harry's lips stilled against Evie's throat, his body tensing. He let out an irritable groan, dropping his head forward to rest in the crook between Evie's neck and shoulder. If the crew really had whisked Evie away like that, then The Evil Queen would waste no time in gathering up an army and all her allies to strike back against his father's crew. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened and he really couldn't be bothered dealing with that on today of all days. He'd much rather just bask in his princess's company, lavishing her with kisses and gentle touches.

"Does she not realize it's just a... friendly wee tradition now?"

"A tradition I never agreed to," Evie said flatly, utterly fed up with being apart of the silly nonsense. "And if I remember correctly it was you who started all this."

Harry pulled away from Evie's neck to give her a coy smile. "Was it me that started all this?"

Evie quirked an eyebrow at his innocent demeanour, unimpressed. "Mhmm."

Harry remembered that day well, how could he forget? It was the day meet his beloved. They had only been eight years old at the time. Evie had been taking a wander by the shores, not too far away from her castle, when Harry had swooped down from a palm tree and kidnapped her. It hadn't been anything personal, he was merely trying to prove himself to his father who had been nothing but proud of his accomplishment. The Captain had been less impressed with him when Evie had not only escaped but also given Harry a lovely black eye, bloody nose and a broken shin in the process.

"And if you don't want this kidnapping to end like the first one, with you bloodied and bruised, you'll let me go," Evie said sweetly.

Harry felt his breath hitch when Evie pulled him closer, her eyes fleetingly glancing at his lips. He couldn't stop his eyes briefly fluttering closed, expected a kiss which he was denied, much to his disappointment.

"If I get tae keep ye like this for a while longer, I think it might be worth it," Harry said softly, sounding almost apologetic. "But, if ma princess insists, who am I tae deny ye?"

Harry finally untied her, much to Evie's relief. They both stood up, their chests brushing against each other in the close space. Harry reached up, about to pull himself out of the box but stopped when a shadow fell over them. Evie and Harry both looked up to see Harriet and CJ peering into the box, troublesome grins on their faces.

"How ye doing, Love Birds?" CJ asked, giving them a quick wink. "Ye wouldn't be leaving yer wee nest already, eh?"

"I would hope not, not after all the trouble we went through tae get the pretty princess here fir ye," Harriet said with mock sorrow. "It would be a shame tae leave so soon."

"Aye, a shame," CJ nodded in agreement. "Don't worry! We'll make sure ye have plenty of time to enjoy each other's company!"

CJ lifted the box's lid in the air, grinning wildly at her brother look of shock.

"Don't ye dare ye runts!" Harry shouted furiously.

He quickly reached up to try and stop the lid from trapping him and Evie inside. Before he could, CJ had slammed the lid onto the box, sealing the pair inside. Harriet quickly scurried on top of the lid, jumping onto it to weigh it down. Harry battered his fists against the box lid, trying to budge his sister off it but to no success.

"CJ! Harriet! Move it or so help me I'll hook the pair of ye!"

Evie and Harry went rigid when they heard a tearing sound, realising that the sisters were duck taping them inside the box! Harry growled, cursing his sisters and threatening to unleash bloody hell on them if they didn't open up the box immediately. Neither sister paid their brother's threat any heed, finding far too much amusement in his tantrum.

"Merry Christmas, big brother!" CJ shouted, banging her fist off the box. "We'll come get ye after dinner!"

"You have got to be kidding me? CJ! Harriet! This isn't funny!" Evie shrieked, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Damn it," Harry cursed.

Evie and Harry began trying to fight their way out of the box. They punched, kicked and tried to tare at the wall but the box was practically indestructible. Harry sorely wished he had brought his hook or sword with him onto the main deck, maybe then he could have sliced their way out.

"What the bloody hell is this thing made of?" Harry hissed, launching his shoulder into the side of the box and causing it to rock violently. "I'm gonna bloody murder the two of them!"

"Harry, stop doing that!" Evie hissed, stretching out her arms out and placing her hands flat against two sides of the box to keep her balance. "You're going to end up-"

Harry rammed the side again, this time causing the box to teeter on its edge. Evie and Harry cried out as the box lost its balance and crashed onto its side. Somehow, Harry landed on top of Evie, the impact knocking the air from both their lungs. The pair lay there gasping an groaning for a few moments, both stunned by the fall.

"-toppling the box," Evie finally moaned, wincing as her body ached. She would be sporting quite a few bruises from this. "You need to start listening to me, Hook!"

"I'll make a note of that," Harry mumbled.

It would do him good, she was usually right anyway.

Evie lightly pushed against Harry's chest, trying to budge him off of her.

"Harry, can't breath," Evie wheezed.

With a groan, Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows, taking his weight off Evie. This new position was rather uncomfortable, his back now hitting the side of the cardboard box, but it allowed Evie to breathe properly. There was also another advantage to this position, one he planned to take full advantage of.

"Ye know what? I think I prefer this position," Harry whispered seductively.

Even though she couldn't see him in the darkness of the box, Harry knew Evie could tell that he was grinning down at her and what he was about to do. Before he could, Evie slapped her hand across his mouth, stopping him from his attempt at kissing her. Thwarted again.

"Harry, this is so not the time," Evie muttered.

Harry gently pried her hand from his mouth, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on each of Evie's knuckles. He loved giving her kisses and wished he had more time to shower her with them. They seldom got a chance to see each other these days, to busy with trying to earn their parents adoration and attention.

"Well we're stuck in here till ma sister's let us out, so might as well make the most of it."

He heard Evie sigh, no doubt shaking her head. The next thing he knew, he felt her arms being draped across his shoulders, her fingers finally brushing through his hair.

"Don't think for a second that this means you're off the hook, Harry," Evie whispered against his lips.

Harry only grinned before stealing another kiss.


End file.
